Comme de vieux amis
by Bymeha
Summary: " Il savait que ce moment viendrait, un jour où l'autre. Il se doutait bien que le fils de son mentor viendrait le chercher, le traquer, le trouver et le tuer, comme il le lui avait promis il y avait près de quinze ans de ça. " OS inspiré de la fin du jeu Assassin's Creed III. Rating M compte tenu des éléments du jeu et risque évidents de spoils.


Cet OS a été écrit après la fin d'Assassin's Creed 3, **et contient donc des spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas terminé le jeu**. C'est plus une description de cette scène où Connor parvient enfin à ses fins et qui m'avait énormément touchée, par le symbolisme et les émotions qu'on y ressent.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft.

* * *

Il s'avance vers la porte d'un de ces bars destiné à rafraîchir les voyageurs à pas lents. Appuyés contre une rambarde de bois peinte en blanc, deux hommes observent rapidement le sang qui maculait sa tenue blanche et celui, plus sombre et encore chaud, qui s'échappe de la profonde blessure de son abdomen avant de s'éloigner, trop méfiants et peu désireux d'avoir des problèmes pour rester.

Elle le fait souffrir et sa vision a tendance à se troubler, tandis qu'il essaie d'avancer en ignorant le vertige qui l'enserre et tente de l'attirer dans les griffes de l'inconscience et de l'oubli.

Qu'importe. Il _doit_ résister ; Il a quelque chose d'important à finir.

_Parce que sinon, personne d'autre ne le fera._

Le gérant s'apprête à le saluer et s'arrête à la vue du sang qui macule ses vêtements et de l'arme que l'Assassin tient à la main, se traînant péniblement jusqu'à une table, à l'écart des autres. Sa respiration éreintée et la détermination accentuée par les peintures sur son visage lui donnent un aspect étrange qui imposait la peur et le respect.

Pendant un instant, il songe que son ennemi a bien choisit sa place. Il y avait deux chaises, autour d'une table ronde placée près de la fenêtre la lus proche. Les rayons d'un soleil de fin d'après-midi passent à travers la surface vitrée pour former un rectangle entrecoupé de chemins d'ombre, sur la surface lisse et polie du meuble de bois, quelques particules de poussières venant accrocher la lumière à un rythme régulier.

Son ennemi semble calme, en aussi piteux état que lui. Sans dire un mot, l'Assassin tire une chaise et va s'asseoir à ses côtés, non sans réprimer un gémissement.

L'autre le regarde faire ; De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Il est fatigué, las de cette histoire. Connor n'abandonnera pas, il le _sait_.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, l'Assassin pose la lame qu'il tenait à la main sur la table, comme pour lui confirmer ce pour quoi il était venu à lui, le traquant sans relâche malgré sa blessure.

Le Templier sourit.

Il savait que ce moment viendrait, un jour où l'autre. Il se doutait bien que le fils de son mentor viendrait le chercher, le traquer, le trouver et le tuer, comme il le lui avait promis il y avait près de quinze ans de ça.

Quinze ans... Le sourire de Charles Lee se fit plus nostalgique. Il y a tant de choses qu'il avait faites, seul ou en compagnie d'Heytham et de ses frères Templiers, tant de chose qu'il aurait aimé avoir eut le temps de faire.

Mais l'Assassin en a décidé autrement. De son regard appuyé et plein de sagesse, il semble lui rappeler qu'il est temps de partir, comme le ferait un homme noble à un ami.

C'est ça ; Ils étaient là, assis tous les deux, presque au bord de la mort. Comme de vieux amis.

Alors, portant le goulot d'une bouteille d'alcool à sa bouche, le Templier en avale de grandes gorgées, quelques gouttes venant se perdre dans sa barbe pour continuer leur course, traçant de longs sillons clairs sur la peau encrassée par un mélange de sang, de transpiration et de poussière.

Connor le regarde faire, comme pour lui laisser un ultime plaisir, un dernier moment de répit avant la mort qui l'attend.

Puis il tend la bouteille dans laquelle il vient de boire à l'Assassin. Ce dernier le regarde pendant quelques secondes, étonné d'un tel calme de sa part, puis la lui prend avant de l'imiter.

Charles Lee soupire dans un râle de douleur, fixant celui qui était venu faucher sa vie avec un regard posé, calme, satisfait. L'Assassin grimace en regardant sa blessure, qui semble lui rappeler ce qu'il était venu faire en lui envoyant des signaux de douleur.

Sa cible hausse les épaules, presque las. Sa vie aura été belle. D'autres finiront ce qu'ils n'aura pas eut le temps de faire ; Il ne s'inquiète pas. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il n'avait pas peur.

Il sent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer lorsque l'Assassin lui empoigne brusquement l'épaule et vient poser son front sur le sien, tenant fermement son arme dans son autre main.

Derrière le bar, le gérant sourit en imaginant quelle pourrait être l'histoire de ceux-là. Ils ont l'air proches, au premier abord, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis une éternité.

Connor retire la lame plantée dans la poitrine de son ennemi d'un mouvement sec et lui arrache son médaillon, avant de reculer pour le laisser tomber face contre la table. Sur le sol, quelques gouttes sombres se rejoignent, formant petit à petit une flaque.

Connor observa une dernière fois son ennemi s'éteindre, le visage tordu dans une grimace de douleur ; C'était fait. C'était fini.

Tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu se tenait là, entre ses mains ensanglantées. Cette vie qui en avait tant volé était sur le point de s'éteindre, grâce à lui ; Et alors qu'il s'attendait à un sentiment de profond soulagement, c'est tout juste s'il sentit un poids en moins sur ses épaules, en plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien, si exceptionnellement clair.

Il ne prend pas la peine de murmurer quelques mots ; Cette scène et ces longs échanges visuels avaient largement suffit.

Alors, sans une once de remord visible, Charles Lee vit le fils de celui qu'il avait admiré plus que quiconque se lever et partir, sans même se retourner.

Lorsque le gérant du petit commerce leva les yeux, le verre qu'il lâcha sous l'effet de la surprise alla se briser au sol.

Sur la table, là-bas, un homme se tenait assis, les bras ballants et plus de la moitié de la partie supérieure de son corps étendue sur la table de bois. S'écoulant lentement le long des rainures de bois, quelques gouttes de sang vinrent rejoindre celles qui se trouvaient déjà au sol, dans la flaque visqueuse que le plancher avait déjà commencé à absorber.

Les yeux ouverts et le regard vide, il semblait regarder vers la direction qu'avait prise l'autre homme - son vieil ami.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ai plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions - ou simplement de vos hypothèses quant au futur de la série, je reste assez confuse personnellement... -

Je vous remercie pour votre lecture !

_Bymeha_


End file.
